Packaging constraints are very tight for power modules in electric and hybrid vehicles and other applications. Power modules may need cooling during operation. Air cooling is one option to consider. Liquid cooling may be difficult due to plumbing requirements, packaging constraints, and an ever-present danger of mixing liquid and electricity. Coolant can leak from hoses or other flexible couplers joining cooling units, and cause electrical short circuits. Large, distributed cooling units with multiple such hoses and couplers may experience reduced reliability as a result.
It is within this context that the embodiments arise.